La bataille des Gazettes
by bellatrix92
Summary: Début 1996, alors que Dolores Ombrage affermit peu à peu son emprise sur Poudlard, une bataille médiatique se déclenche au sein de l'école. Par Gazettes interposées, les différents partis vont se livrer un combat sans merci...
1. Chapter 1

Dans la rubrique « Faits-divers »** de la Gazette de Poudlard :**

**Le professeur Trelawney a t-elle véritablement tenté de mettre fin à ses jours hier soir ?**

**Quand le harcèlement moral a des conséquences sordides.**

_Par Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, le 25 février 1996._

La douceur de cette Saint Valentin 1996 se sera dissipée bien vite, et de la plus horrible des manières. Mais le traitement aussi brutal que dégradant réservé au Professeur Trelawney par la « Grande Inquisitrice » a, au moins, permis de dissiper le doute quant-à la véritable nature de cette dernière.

Ainsi, après avoir été la cible d'une campagne d'intimidation et de harcèlement, mise en cause dans sa propre classe et diffamée par sa hiérarchie, le professeur Trelawney s'était vu signifier son renvoi de la manière la plus brutale et la plus humiliante possible. Une tentative d'expulsion publique du château de Poudlard, à laquelle la directrice adjointe et le directeur de Poudlard auront heureusement mis un terme avant de raccompagner l'infortunée enseignante dans le château.

Toutefois, c'est sans doute l'enchaînement de ces événements et le maintien de sa suspension du poste de professeur de Divination (nous refusons catégoriquement d'entériner ce renvoi) qui est sans doute à l'origine du drame survenu hier dans la soirée.

Le professeur Trelawney a, en effet, été retrouvée dans un état de confusion absolue aux abords du château par des élèves de première année qui rentraient d'une balade dans le parc. Hébétée, mutique et dans un état de délabrement physique avancée, l'enseignante a du être évacuée d'urgence à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh a conclu à un empoisonnement par l'ingestion de baies toxiques. L'état du professeur Trelawney était stable en début de matinée et ses jours ne seraient plus en danger. Elle n'est, pour l'instant, pas en état d'être interrogée.

Les élèves de première année ont également fait état d'une forte odeur « chimique » qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à décrire plus précisément à leurs condisciples.

Depuis hier soir, les rumeurs vont donc bon train sur une possible tentative de suicide de la part de l'enseignante, que certains parents ont d'ores et déjà appelé à chasser de Poudlard en raison de son « instabilité » et « du danger qu'elle ne manque pas de représenter pour les élèves ». Le Conseil d'administration de l'école ne s'est pas encore exprimé sur le sujet, mais tout porte à croire qu'il ira dans le même sens.

Et pourtant, peut-on accuser ainsi, sans preuves, le professeur Trelawney d'avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? Ne doit-on pas mener une enquête plus approfondie sur cet enchaînement d'incidents (ou d'actes de malveillance) qui auraient largement pu conduire au décès de notre professeur ?

Plusieurs détails sauteront aux yeux des élèves qui se sont attardés dans les parties communes du château hier en fin d'après-midi : la présence de nombreux Serpentards, en particulier de membres de la brigade inquisitoriale dans les parties basses du château et l'interdiction subite de se rendre dans le parc qui a été donnée aux élèves vers 17 heures, sous prétexte d'une recrudescence de l'école buissonnière.

Tous ces éléments doivent nous amener à la plus grande prudence. Notre professeur a été isolée de manière croissante ces dernières semaines et tous les ingrédients d'une tentative pour l'éliminer sont réunis dans les derniers développement de cette sombre affaire.

A t-elle pu être victime d'un acte de malveillance : attirée hors du château et intoxiquée par ruse ou par force ? Ce scénario mériterait, nous pensons, d'être creusé également tant il est de notoriété publique que certains élèves et certains sorciers pourraient constituer une menace pour Sibylle Trelawney.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la rubrique « 30 millions d'amis » de **l'écho de la Forêt Interdite :**

**Il menace la gazette ? Une volée de papotins à plume émeraude l'attaque !**

**Quand Albus Dumbledore lui-même perd de sa superbe...**

_Par WFLJGW, le 28 février 1996._

« Troller ! Ragotina ! Bavard ! Latraviata ! Carmen ! Dom Juan ! Éloignez-vous tout de suite du professeur Dumbledore ! »

Notre cher Hagrid aura du s'époumoner de longues minutes ce matin, le temps de calmer les six oiseaux enragés qui s'en sont pris au directeur de Poudlard au moment de l'ouverture du courrier. Une scène qui aura énormément amusé certaines membres éminentes du corps enseignant, lesquelles ne se sont pas privées de répandre le son de leur rire aigrelet dans toute la grande salle, accompagné de forces « Mais quels oiseaux magnifiques ! Quelle vivacité de couleur et de mouvement ! ».

Albus Dumbledore a pris l'incident avec philosophie et fini par expédier les oiseaux dans le monde des rêves à l'aide d'un sort informulé, permettant ainsi à notre cher Hagrid de les ramasser un à un tout en se confondant en excuses et de les remporter dans leur volière jouxtant le château et les serres.

Comment six papotins à plume émeraude ont-ils bien pu se retrouver enfermés dans un colis destiné au directeur de Poudlard ? Mystère et inquiétude.

Ces oiseaux rares, particulièrement recherchés par les tailleurs de plumes, sont aujourd'hui une espèce protégée mais qui reste largement victime d'un braconnage intensif. Leurs plumes sont en effet particulièrement sensibles à l'enchantement de prise de note. Celui-ci peut ainsi tenir très longtemps sur une seule plume (plusieurs années) et se familiariser très vite avec les attentes de son possesseur.

En outre, les plumes de papotins sont d'une résistance qui leur assure une longue durée de vie à l'épreuve de l'écrit : plusieurs années pour un usage occasionnel, presque un an pour un usage quotidien. Il y a quelques mois encore, la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter connue comme « la plus grande consommatrice de plumes à papote au monde », avec plus de trois par an !

Cet usage très encadré des plumes de papotins n'est permis que dans le cadre d'un prélèvement raisonné sur des animaux détenus en captivité qui ne pourraient être relâchés. Ainsi l'élevage constitué de Troller, Ragotina, Bavard, Latraviata, Carmen et Dom Juan fournit en tout et pour tout douze plumes par an qui sont vendues une fortune. Ces six créatures ne sont pas arrivées par hasard à Poudlard : toutes ont été retirées à des éleveurs indélicats qui les exploitaient à hauteur de plusieurs dizaines de plumes par an. Aujourd'hui, elles sont condamnées à finir leur vie en captivité du fait de blessures entraînées par leur exploitation.

Aussi comique qu'il puisse paraître, cet incident pose trois questions :

La première est celle de la sécurité du Directeur de Poudlard. Comment une personne mal intentionnée a t-elle pu lui faire parvenir un tel colis ?

Il y a de quoi donner des idées à d'autres et Albus Dumbledore pourrait bien, dans les jours qui viennent, recevoir nombre de courriers agressifs ou dangereux. Pourquoi donc ? Peut-être parce que le nombre de ses détracteurs augmente sensiblement ces dernières semaines. Le directeur de Poudlard n'a jamais fait l'unanimité, mais jamais encore il n'avait à ce point déchaîné les passions.

La deuxième est le pourquoi de cet incident. Quelles sont les motivations de ce geste qui ressemble davantage à une farce qu'à une véritable menace ? Qui en est l'auteur ?

Les indices sont peu nombreux : interrogé par de nombreux élèves, Rubeus Hagrid a affirmé que la cage avait été ouverte par magie, seule alternative possible puisqu'il est le gardien de l'unique clé donnant accès aux oiseaux. L'incident s'est produit tôt le matin, mais après six heures trente puisque c'est l'heure à laquelle il va les nourrir et qu'il n'a rien remarqué de particulier. Le kidnapping a donc forcément eu lieu dans l'heure qui a suivi. Il est même possible que le ou les coupables aient attendu, cachés, le départ du garde-chasse.

La chose étant aussi risquée que difficile, il est au moins improbable que les papotins aient été choisis par hasard, d'autant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'oiseaux particulièrement agressifs.

Cela donne probablement un indice sur le message adressé à notre cher directeur : souvenez-vous, l'an dernier Albus Dumbledore a eu de sérieuses démêlées avec Rita Skeeter, point de départ de ce qui allait devenir une guerre ouverte et aboutir au désaveu fortement médiatisé du directeur de Poudlard. Et si un événement similaire, peut-être lié après-tout, était à l'origine de la farce de ce matin ? Hier, durant le repas, le directeur a en effet pris la parole une fois tout le monde attablé.

Cette intervention officiellement sensée rassurer les élèves sur l'état de santé du professeur Trelawney a rapidement pris un autre ton. Revenant sur ce qu'il a appelé « un accident n'ayant heureusement pas eu les conséquences funestes qu'il aurait pu avoir, notamment grâce au bon sens de certains élèves », le professeur Dumbledore a appelé l'ensemble de l'établissement au respect de la vie privée de Sibylle Trelawney, ainsi qu'à la mesure dans les propos tenus au sujet de cette affaire. Il a notamment déploré que « des écrits fantômes diffusent des rumeurs déplorables, propres à dégrader l'entente entre les membres de cette école et jeter le discrédit sur plusieurs personnes ». Une attaque directe, suffisamment floue pour pourvoir prétendre ne viser personne, mais qui en aura probablement mis en colère parmi ceux qui envoient régulièrement leur contribution à la nouvelle gazette de l'école.

La troisième question posée par cette affaire est celle de la protection animale : comment des oiseaux, aussi vulnérables que protégés, ont-ils pu être utilisés pour une telle farce ?

L'école de Poudlard s'est en effet engagée à assurer la protection des six individus de cette espèce qui lui ont été confiés ! Bien que les ASPICS en soins aux créatures magiques aient confirmé dans la matinée que les oiseaux n'avaient subi aucun dommage, et surtout qu'aucune plume n'avait été prélevée sur leur corps, l'affaire reste grave.

Une seule clef pour ouvrir la cage, des charmes de protection à priori efficaces et surtout la protection de l'école de Poudlard où les entrées sont extrêmement filtrées. Et pourtant un ou plusieurs individus ont réussi à accéder à ces oiseaux. Cela fait peur si l'on considère qu'il aurait été possible à n'importe quel trafiquant un tant soit peu doué en magie d'en faire autant.

Et puis, de telles créatures ne sont pas des jouets et ne devraient en aucun cas servir à ce genre de manipulation. Leur protection doit être renforcée, surtout en sachant qu'une espèce voisine, le papotin à queue d'albâtre, a également disparu en raison de sa surexploitation par l'homme. Les plumes de ce papotin offraient les mêmes propriétés que celles de son cousin, mais celles de la queue se révélaient encore plus précieuses : elle transformaient n'importe quelle encre en encre sympathique visible seulement par ceux et celles ayant touché la plume du rédacteur. Très pratique, d'autant qu'elles ressemblaient à des plumes communes disponibles dans le commerce et pouvaient donc facilement passer inaperçues.

Evanesca, la dernière représentante connue de cette espèce, s'est éteinte en 1881 à l'âge de quarante-deux ans. Personne ne souhaite un sort aussi funeste pour les oiseaux qui sont abrités dans l'école.

Ainsi, dans l'attente du renforcement des mesures de protection autour des papotins et des papoteurs de Poudlard, la Gazette vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée !


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la rubrique « Perle de copies » de la Gazette de Poudlard :

Le meilleur du pire !

La foire aux cancres peut aller se rhabiller !

Par LLNL, le 29 février 1996.

Au départ, il s'agissait juste de faire une estimation du nombre de personnes qui seraient probablement recalées durant leurs examens, ainsi que du nombre de chaudrons et autres marmites susceptibles de devoir être remplacés. Mais cela, c'était surtout au départ.

Devant la qualité de ce qui nous a été proposé, délicieuses inepties ou jeux de mots aussi juteux que maladroits, nous n'avons pas pu résister à l'envie d'établir notre classement des meilleures pires réponses aux examens et autres interrogations écrites :

N°10 : étude des moldus : (3ème année, palme de l'analphabétisme).

Citez cinq chefs d'états dans le monde moldu :

Réponse : Les gouvernements moldus forme une sacré marmelade. Mais, soit le chef de l'état est la renne, soit c'est un premier ministre (ils ont copié les sorcier). Mais quand le pays est indépendan c'est un Président qui gouverne. A l'État-Uni, le chef de l'état est le renne Jack. En France, c'est le Président Chirac. Le Tsar de Russie se nomme actuellement Nicolas Elsine et le roi des Royaumes Unis est Juan Carlos. J'ai oublié le cinquième, mais il y en a un qui s'est fait élir en mangeant des cuisses de poulet frites.

N°9 : Potions : (qui est ce suicidaire?!)

Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas révisé. Mais si c'est un poison il suffit de lui enfoncer un bézoard dans l'estomac. C'est pas sorcier quand-même… Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir gagné à Top Chef.

N°8 : Divination : (4ème année, on ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui).

Professeur Trelawney, vous nous faites lire l'avenir dans des infusions sans sucre mais on n'y voit rien. J'ai pris cette heure de retenue juste pour vous avoir dit de faire comme mon frère qui est moldu, et qu'il pourrait même vous fournir les denrées cultivées maison, bio et tout !

Je peux vous assurer que c'est efficace : un tout petit peu de feuilles broyées et il voit des choses que personne d'autre ne voit ! En plus, c'est vachement plus joyeux que vos visions habituelles et, sans vouloir vous offenser, changer de fournisseur vous ferait du bien à mon avis.

Il paraît qu'il existe une variante avec de la pâtisserie, comment mêler l'utile à l'agréable et régaler les papilles !

N°7 : Soin aux créatures magiques : (2ème année, hormones en prime?)

Les licornes n'acceptent d'être approchées que par des jeunes filles car elles ne veulent pas que les garçons les montent.

N°6 : Astronomie : (1ère année, situation plutôt bien résumée… Sauf la fin)

Il y a encore quelques années Pluton était une planète, mais elle s'est fait virer parce que sa trajectoire est partie en steack. Du coup maintenant ils l'ont mise dans la ceinture des astéroïdes, avec Pizza planet.

N°5 : Vol sur balais : (1ère année qui n'avait peut-être pas assez révisé?)

Les chutes en plein vol avec réception sur le postérieur sont particulièrement douloureuses. C'est au point que même les moldus en ont entendu parler et qu'ils ont consacré l'expression « avoir un balais dans le cul », c'est à dire pédaler sérieusement dans la semoule.

N°4 : Sortilèges et enchantements : (1ère année… Qui est ce petit con !?)

Le professeur Filtwick m'a puni parce que je n'écoutais pas et que j'ai été insolent. Je trouve pourtant que je fais bien mon travail et j'aimerais avoir des cours à mon niveau. Ok, les plumes c'était cool, mais j'aimerais bien apprendre à faire voler des objets qui ne volent pas déjà, par exemple des hamburgers !

N°3 : Botanique : (Retour en deuxième année, les hormones toujours...)

Quand les mangragores sont ados, elles sont vachement plus relous que les élèves franchement. En plus elles sont tellement moches qu'on ne sait pas s'il y a des filles et des garçons. En plus, il faut mettre un casque si on ne veut pas se faire cuisiner les oreilles.

N°2 : Histoire de la Magie : (5ème année, on espère que sa copie ne tombera pas dans de mauvaises mains...)

En 1578 les Gobelins étaient encore très cons : au lieu de s'enfermer dans ces tunnels où il suffisait de foutre le feu, ils auraient trop du utiliser des dragons pour tout griller en mode barbeuk, comme à Gringott's.

N°1 : DFCM : (Qui a dit ça ? Je lui paie un Kebab !)

« Je précise qu'il est inutile de me demander d'exécuter les sorts de défense essentiels à ma sécurité. A cause de l'incompétence de mon professeur cette année, ainsi que de ses positions politiques extrêmes, je n'ai pas bénéficié d'un enseignement d'une qualité suffisante ».

Bref, quand on parle de potentiel, l'école de Poudlard est sérieusement en mesure d'envoyer la sauce. Nous envisageons d'ores et déjà une suite : Vos pires combinaisons gustatives au petit-déjeuner… Vos pires motifs de punition !

La rédaction vous souhaite bon vent !


End file.
